List of Charms
Charms are important support items. The player can only have one of each type, and they bestow beneficial affects on the player. Most of them are acquired by trading in Nobilia Marketplace and Ivor Tower Alley; in the former, a trader will specifically trade some Charms the player has previously owned and sold or traded to someone else, but will not sell all sold or traded Charms. In cases where the player receives a Charm as some sort of reward, already having that Charm will cause the reward-giver to give them another Charm. They are stored and found in the Pouch. The player will also acquire Rare Items here such as the Queen's Key or Diamond Eyes, during their playthrough. They do not offer any effects but are needed to proceed in the game. Charms and Rare Items are listed alphabetically but Rare Items are found under the Charms. Though difficult, it is possible to obtain all Charms at once in the same game file, if the player makes the right trades. List of Charms Acquiring All Charms Owning all Charms on one save file is possible, but requires planning ahead to make the right trades. Because Ivor Tower Alley is vacated when the player defeats Mungola, any Charms sold there must be acquired when the player first visits Gothica, including rebuying previously sold or traded Charms. Any trades offered in the town of Ivor Tower can still be made when the residents relocate to Ebon Keep. It is also critical to note the merchant will only sell Charms the player had already owned and traded away - if the player never owned a Charm the merchant would otherwise resell, they cannot buy it for the first time from them. The following Charms can all be safely traded away in Nobilia Marketplace and then rebought in Ivor Tower Alley; Silver Sheath, Moxa Stick, Armor Polish, Jade Disk, Ruby Heart, Sun Stone, and Magic Gourd. The Chocobo Egg and Insect Incense can be traded for in Ivor Tower Alley, and the Thug's Cloak and the Oracle Bone can be traded for in the town; while the Oracle Bone needs trade items only acquired in Nobilia Marketplace, if they lack them on their first visit to Gothica they can always make the trade later. The other three items can be traded for using trade good that can be purchased in Ivor Tower itself. With all of these Charms acquired, the player is only missing the Staff of Life and the Wizard's Coin. The Staff of Life is received from Horace if the player has 6 Call Beads when they defeat Aegis; otherwise, it must be traded for 30 Rice in Ivor Tower Alley. The player must bring the Rice with them from Antiqua when they first depart the region, as the Alley is inaccessible by the time they can go back to Antiqua. There are two ways to acquire the Wizard's Coin. The earliest is to purchase an Amulet of Annihilation in Crustacia from the Mad Monk; if the player already owns the Chocobo Egg, the Mad Monk gives them the Wizard's Coin. The other way is to rescue a friendly Oglin in Ivor Tower South and then find it later in the Dark Forest. If the player has the Thug's Cloak when they find it, the Oglin gives them the Wizard's Coin. Strategy A good guideline is to never trade away a Charm for another Charm, as all Charms can be acquired in some manner without giving up another. The exception is the Armor Polish, which can only be acquired by trading the Silver Sheath; the Sheath in turn can only be acquired again in Ivor Tower Alley. As a matter of fact, any Charm the Nobilia Marketplace merchants may want can be rebought in Ivor Tower Alley, but this may be the only chance the player has to get them back. The player can trade the Chocobo Egg for the Magic Gourd at Nobilia Marketplace and then trade other items for the Chocobo Egg in Ivor Tower Alley, or keep the Chocobo Egg and receive the Magic Gourd from the Mad Monk in Crustacia by purchasing an Amulet of Annihilation from it while owning the Chocobo Egg and the Wizard's Coin. Given the large sum of money needed to buy from the Mad Monk, it is preferable to trade away the Chocobo Egg and then trade for it again in Ivor Tower Alley. If the player trades the Chocobo Egg for the Magic Gourd after defeating Mongola, the Mad Monk will give it to them upon buying from him. The Thug's Cloak can be acquired in Nobilia Colosseum by owning the Bronze Armor, Stone Vest, and Centurion Cape, and then finding a hidden pot that would contain one of these armor pieces the player does not have. The easiest way to own them all is to trade for the Bronze Armor and Stone Vest, then spare The Prophet to receive the Centurion Cape. This is the only opportunity to receive the Thug's Cloak before going to Gothica. Category:Charms Category:Items Category:Lists